Until recently, we supported three separate shared services that provided various methods for the qualitative or quantitative analysis of macromolecules, including Darkroom, Radioisotope Counting, and Flow Cytometry Facilities. In the last five years, we have taken advantage of new technologies in this area through the purchase of phosphorimagers and automated DNA sequencers. We have combined all of these resources into the Macromolecular Analysis Facility in this application because of their common objectives and to increase the efficiency of their operation. The goal of this shared service is to provide researchers in the Center with access to essential, well-maintained analytical instruments and training in their use. Individual investigators are responsible for sample preparation and, with the exception of DNA sequencing, the operation of the instrument.